Gracias
by starsdust
Summary: Lost Canvas, shounen ai, mini-oneshot ¿o drabble autoconclusiva? . Manigoldo x Shion. Manigoldo tiene extrañas maneras de demostrar su agradecimiento :P


**Título: **_Gracias_

**Temas: **Shounen ai

**Personajes: **Manigoldo, Shion

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Comentarios: **Este es un fic super corto, un MINI-ONESHOT que hice para el cumpleaños de una amiga, Karin, que cumple hoy 2 de noviembre ^^

No sabía si llamarlo oneshot o drabble, pero como las drabbles son más descolgadas que esto, que tiene principio y final, llamaré a esto super-mini-oneshot XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

·

·

·

La armadura de Cáncer descansaba sobre el suelo en posición de totem, mientras las manos de Shion la recorrían por última vez con esmero, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

―Ya casi ―le aseguró Shion sonriendo. Conocía bien esa armadura, parte por parte, y ella lo conocía bien a él, de igual manera.

A pesar de que visto desde afuera aquel objeto no era más que un magnífico conjunto de metal ensamblado, Shion podía sentir que a medida que la fuerza de la armadura se recuperaba, ella parecía ganar en brillo y en brío, tanto que temió que se le escapara de las manos antes de que pudiera confirmar que estaba completamente recuperada.

Las armaduras tenían su manera de ser, pero a veces, cuando tenían una buena relación con sus dueños, tomaban también parte de ellos para sí. Así es como cada una de ellas guardaba recuerdos de sus antiguos portadores, lo que habían aprendido de ellos, la fuerza de sus convicciones.

A la armadura de Cáncer le gustaba el ímpetu y la fiereza de Manigoldo. Estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo adonde fuera. Shion conocía historias de armaduras que habían abandonado a sus dueños, y había incluso tenido la oportunidad de curar a algunas de ellas; evocar el recuerdo del dolor que emanaban le humedeció los ojos por un momento.

Pero este no era el caso de Cáncer, ahora completamente reparada, que se presentaba orgullosa y esplendente ante él. Shion se apartó para contemplarla y se inclinó con humildad para responder al agradecimiento silencioso que recibió de ella. No esperaba que nadie fuera capaz de entender su relación con las armaduras, le bastaba poder saber que ellas sí lo comprendían y no pedían explicaciones.

El momento de paz se vio interrumpido por la llegada del dueño, que se abrió paso a través del templo estrepitosamente.

―¡Shion! ―gritó Manigoldo―. ¿Aún no terminas, maldito haragán?

―Manigoldo ―dijo Shion dándose la vuelta.

―Sí, muy bien, veo que recuerdas mi nombre, ¿tengo que felicitarte ahora? ¿Terminaste con mi armadura?

Shion suspiró con resignación. Esta vez no estaba de ánimos para discutir.

―Está lista, te la puedes llevar ―dijo simplemente, mientras rodeaba sus antebrazos con trozos de vendas.

En realidad hubiera querido responderle que no le causaba ninguna gracia que irrumpiera en su templo con esa actitud, no después de que haberle dedicado tanto fervor y cariño a la reparación de su armadura. Pero inmediatamente se avergonzó de sus pensamientos y pensó que la armadura no tenía ninguna culpa de lo complicado que era Manigoldo, y que él no tenía por qué querer nada a cambio, y terminó por comerse sus palabras.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que Manigoldo se retirara, intentando poner su mente en blanco. Sabía que no podía esperar mucho de Manigoldo, porque él no le había prometido nada. También sabía que reparar las armaduras era parte de su deber, y lo hacía con gusto. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que esperaba, una vez más, como tantas otras? ¿Por qué esperar algo que sabía que no obtendría?

Creyó que escucharía pasos alejándose, pero en su lugar sintió una mano que se posaba en su cabeza y luego descendía hasta su cuello. Manigoldo se acercó para hablarle al oído, y Shion se tensó, expectante.

―No seas idiota ―susurró Manigoldo, provocando que Shion se diera vuelta apretando los puños.

―¡¿Quién es un idiota?!

Manigoldo rió, y Shion se molestó consigo mismo por caer siempre en el mismo tipo de trampas.

―Me voy, no me extrañes ―dijo Manigoldo con su acento musical.

Shion meneó la cabeza y murmurando unas palabras de disgusto volvió a darse la vuelta, sólo para sentir que algo lo tomaba del brazo impidiéndoselo. Se encontró siendo atraído hacia Manigoldo hasta verse enredado en sus brazos y en la calidez de un beso inesperado. Aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto, Shion se perdió en el gesto íntimo sin resistirse ni hacer preguntas. Solamente cuando Manigoldo se apartó fue que Shion se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una expresión que esperaba pudiera pasar por una de exasperación.

―No juegues conmigo. Ya no somos niños.

―No es un juego, Shion…

―¿Entonces qué es? ―preguntó Shion con recelo. Manigoldo se acercó a él de frente y le sostuvo la mirada, intensa y pícara.

―Reparaste mi armadura.

―¿Y? No lo hice por ti ―respondió el ariano de manera cortante. A Manigoldo no pareció importarle y continuó con su explicación.

―Sé que hay algo que quieres escuchar de mí y no sabía cómo decirlo. ¿Será que eres tan cabeza dura que me harás decirlo directamente? ―Manigoldo bajó la voz antes de acercarse nuevamente a Shion hasta tener su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo y continuar, como si pronunciar esa palabra, la que Shion tanto había deseado oír, fuera motivo de vergüenza―. "Gracias".

**Fin.**

·

·

·

**Notas: **La idea de la pareja Manigoldo x Shion nació con el capítulo 3 de Luces del Norte (del que escribí los capítulos 1, 3 y 4), que es donde primero puse insinuaciones. Me gustaba la idea de Mani molestando un poco a Shion, además de porque Mani parece medio jodón, por el hecho los dos habían tenido maestros gemelos y eso serviría como para vincularlos.

A la amiga a la que está dedicado el fic terminaron gustándole mucho estos dos, aunque yo los veo más como algo de juego/experimento/forma de probarse.

Ah, y para que no pregunten, por si alguien que lea Fiebre pasa por acá: ¡estoy escribiendo! Tardaré aún unos días en ponerlo… estoy dependiendo mucho del manga de cada semana para hacer encajar las cosas bien…

De eso también depende un par de fics con Defteros que estoy haciendo (uno con Defteros y Asmita y otro donde Defteros narra pero no es parte de una pareja)… También tengo otro de Alba planeado (me gustaría agradecerle a Tony Love Heart, gracias por su comentario en los fics de Alba, BTW, siempre aprecio cuando recibo algún comentario u.u).

¡Estas semanas Shiori me ha inspirado mucho (aunque no lo parezca)! XD Aunque necesito mi dosis de Dégel x Kardia, voy a necesitar hacer algo de ellos pronto o me vendrá síndrome de abstinencia! ~.~


End file.
